Konigreichan Industry
The Grunwald Konigreich earns its keep in the Trifecta by providing three valuable services- farming, mining, and tourism. These are the dominant markets and their economy has over the centuries become geared pretty much solely towards these ends; all of which are directly controlled and regulated by the State. The isolated nature of the valleys that the Konigreich is based in has made it fairly easy for them to set up a sizeable amount of farmland. Using imported dirt and magic to improve the overall quality of the soil they are able to produce a significant amount of crops, most of which are processed into biological machine lubricants to be shipped off to allied nations. Those crops which are grown solely for food are carefully regulated, rationed, and kept in safe storage; the Konigreich is rumored to have enormous stockpiles for use as biofuels and food in case of long sieges, hidden away in their cavern networks. What they don't use for themselves is usually shipped off to Paradise City by carrier planes, and from there distributed by the City's mercantile armies. It is not the most profitable of economic venues but it is perhaps the most stable. Mining operations are heavily regulated throughout the Konigreich. The Escatil Mountains are known to have significant lodes of copper, lead, tungsten, and other minerals which have an increasingly high value as civilizations continue to develop and progress. But the actual mining, refinement, processing, and trade of these minerals is restricted to the point of penny-pinching; Elvish mining crews cite that this is to ensure that they do not exhaust the Escatil's supplies before suitable measures can be redeveloped to render fear of scarcity useless. This artificial scarcity has somewhat crippled the mining industry's ability to turn the profits it could be gaining, but as with farming it is a stable industry. The recycling industry, by the natural ability of Elves to see an effect of pollution and waste on the environment around them, is closely connected to the mining industry, and the Konigreich is always looking for newer, better ways to reduce waste and mitigate the effects of pollution on the world around them. Finally there is the tourism trade, which is easily the most profitable if least stable venture. The focus on Arts and Magic in Konigreichan society means that they are regularly working on or refining all sorts of aesthetically pleasing and environmentally friendly architecture and amusements. Every town and city within the Konigreich has significant amounts of land dedicated solely towards the development of newer and better tourist traps, which draws in boatloads of tourists every year. Further drawing in outsiders is the promise of magic; the valley kingdom boasts a number of high quality, high class magical colleges and universities where students of all races are encouraged to come and learn the arts from Elvish instructors who often have centuries of experience to impart upon eager students. These centers of magical learning are often lauded as the most beautiful in all the Trifecta, but detractors and critics often state that in exchange for this, the Konigreichans place a higher emphasis on aesthetis, magical theory, and a gentler form of control over Arcane and Nature-based forces, which detracts from students' ability to apply their magical powers in more practical fashions. Grunwald Konigreich Back to Main Page